Christian Hawkey
Christian Hawkey (born 1969) is an American poet. Life Hawkey was born and raised on Pine Island, Florida. He graduated from the University of Massachusetts Amherst (UM Amherst) with a Master of Fine Arts in creative writing.Hawkey, Christian, Guests, Berliner Kunstler-Programm, 2008, Web, Sep. 30, 2012. He then taught at UM Amherst, where he edited jubilat. He is an associate professor at the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, New York. He teaches in the English department, and the Writing for Publication, Performance, and Media Program. In the Summer of 2010, Hawkey held the Picador Guest Professorship for Literature at the University of Leipzig's Institute for American Studies in Leipzig, Germany. He has been featured in Conjunctions, Volt, Denver Quarterly, Tin House, Crowd, BOMB, Chicago Review, Best American Poetry, Conduit, and PEN Americahttp://www.pen.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/3386/prmID/1502. His work has recently been translated into German Slovene, French, and Portuguese; and he translates several contemporary German poets including Daniel Falb, Sabine Scho and Steffen Popp, and Austrian writer Ilse Aichinger. Writing Cold Front: "He has the perfect hipster sense of language, the way to turn the phrase and turn the image so that it continually unfolds along its opposite edge, bringing the idea back onto itself before moving forward again. He can flip his tonal register at any moment by sliding quickly along a new linguistic thread. His writing is not narrative or linear, but rather (dare I say it), rhizomatic—each phrase, clause and word offering a new branch of exploration." Poetry Foundation: "Hawkey’s wry and expansive poems take a postmodern approach as they interrogate how we construct the self.... As Karla Kelsey noted in a review of Ventrakl for Constant Critic, 'This book manages to be at the same time an overheard emotional utterance that comes from a particularly felt subjective location (that is to say, the lyric as conventionally described) and a discourse on language, identity, politics, and the making of life and of art.'"Christian Hawkey b. 1969, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 30, 2012. Recognition Hawley has received awards from the Poetry Fund and the Academy of American Poets, and was the recipient of the Creative Capital Innovative Literature Award in 2006. In 2008, he was a DAAD Artist-in-Berlin Fellow. Publications *''The Book of Funnels''. Amherst, MA : Verse Press, 2004. ISBN 978-0-9723487-9-9 *''HourHour'' (illustrated by Ryan Mrozowski_. Delirium Press, 2005.Christian Hawkey No Man's Land translators, NoMansLand.org. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. ISBN 978-0-9737950-2-8 *''Citizen Of''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-933517-16-2 *''Ventraki''. Brooklyn, NY: Ugly Duckling Presse, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Christian Hawkey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * * [http://www.sienese-shredder.com/2/hawkey.html "SONNETS IN THE MOUTH OF AN ELIZABETHAN WOLF", The Sienese Shredder #2] *Christian Hawkey b. 1969 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Christian Hawkey at YouTube ;Books *Christian Hawkey at Amazon.com ;About *Christian Hawkey at Poetry Bus 2006 *Hawkey, Christian at Berliner Kuenstlerprogramm *Christian Hawkey, "first-book interviews", Kate Greenstreet, kinking wind, 2006 Category:American poets Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst faculty Category:Pratt Institute faculty Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Florida Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics